Why does she stay?
by Naruxsakuluver
Summary: One-shot He wasn't the best boyfriend a girl could have. To him, she deserved so much more. So one day he decided to ask her, Why does she stay? ShikaxTem


**Why Does she Stay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Temari. The name alone made my heart skip a beat in my chest. Being with the most powerful and beautiful kunoichi of the sand village could do that to a guy. She was stubborn and knew how to take care of her two younger brothers, including the powerful Sabaku no Gaara. That could only mean she would be the best mother to whatever kids we had in the future. Even the more wild ones.

That is, if she doesn't leave me first.

Because, although I love this woman far more than I could ever understand, I'm a complete asshole to her. I'm lazy, and stubborn, and an utter smartass. I never give up in arguments, I never help with the chores, and I always have a smart remark to say to her. I don't know why she continues to stay with me.

It's not as if she had no other choice. Men worshiped her at her feet. Her body and looks attracted them like flies. Everywhere we went together, they would stare at her as we went by. Sometimes, the more bold ones would even ask her out in front of me, as if I was invisible. It really ticked me off, although I knew that there was nothing that I could do about it.

"Hey, beautiful," One of them would say as they ravished her with flowers and other gifts. "How about me and you-"

"No thanks," she'd stop them. Her eyes would always furrow in the same way, putting her irritation on display. "I'm actually not available. Thanks for the flowers, though." Then she would take the gifts without a second thought and the two of us would continue walking as if nothing had ever happened. But, on the inside, I'd be in pain. Because I knew that there was a high chance that one day, she'd run off with one of those charming guys and all I'd be able to do is stare.

She deserved so much better than me. Even if I hated to admit it, it was true. I didn't deserve all of the good things that she did for me. I didn't deserve any of it. And yet, someone decided that it would be funny to stick someone as wonderful as her with someone as asshole-ish as me. It didn't make any sense.

The puzzle was incomprehensible to me. Even with my extremely large IQ, I couldn't understand the reason for her staying with me, of all people. I complain about women daily, I never do chores, and I sleep nearly twenty-four hours a day. Someone with beauty of her caliber should be dating someone like Hatake Kakashi. That man was pretty smooth and he could care for her three times better than I ever could. He was good looking, honorable, and known throughout the world. Temari deserved someone like him. Not like me.

And yet, she continues to stay with me. It was mind boggling to say the least. Why would she stay with me, a lazy shinobi that just happens to be a technical genius? It's not enough for her. And I know it's not enough for her. It can't possibly be. I refuse to believe it!

"Temari?" I called, walking into our bedroom. I had feared that she may be asleep, but thankfully she was wide awake on the bed. One of her novels sat in her hands as she read quietly, barely giving me a glance as I walked into the room. I didn't mind this at all, and I silently moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside her.

Noticing that I wanted to speak to her, Temari dropped the book on the bed next to her, pages faced down so she wouldn't lose her page. She scooted up and patted a spot next to her, inviting me to sit closer.

Unfortunately, I had to decline. I didn't want to become too comfortable. Instead, I stayed in my original position, crossing my arms over my chest.

She must have sensed the turmoil festering in my brain. "What's wrong? Lose in a game of shogi?" she asked jokingly in an attempt to release some of the tension that was beginning to emanate from my presence. However, I couldn't allow her to do that. I had a mission and I refused to be deterred from it for even the slightest moment.

I took a deep breath, holding it before blurting, "Why the hell do you stay with me, Temari?"

She was taken aback by the question. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she stared at me as if I'd just grown a second head. "What?"

I sighed. "There are tons of men that throw themselves at you daily. Men that deserve you way more than I do. I'm lazy, I'm stubborn, and all I do is complain to you. So why, over all other men, do you stay with me?" I asked.

The confusion fell from her face bit by bit as she began to understand me. The previous expression was replaced by a warm smile and gentle eyes. "Because, above all other men, I love _you_," she replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What?"

"I stay because I love you, Shikamaru. Even though you're lazy, stubborn, and a complete bastard, I love you. It's your good traits that I notice, not the bad ones. I love how you always remember my birthday. I love how you've always got an answer, even in the toughest situations. I even love your stubbornness sometimes. I love it all. Because all of these things make you, you. And I love you," she replied. Her eyes sparkled lovingly at me.

I smirked as I slowly began to understand. She loved _me_. Even though I'm a complete bastard, she loves me. Because, although I have my bad traits, I know that she sees my good ones above those bad ones. She knows that I'm not perfect, and she loves that about me. Because she loves _me_.

That's why she stays.


End file.
